


Heath's Birthday Surprise

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's Heath's birthday and his friends have arranged a small surprise.





	Heath's Birthday Surprise

            As Heath looked around the room, he tried to recall the time when he had been a good boy. He hadn't been the type to skip class, or give his teachers cheek, when he reached drinking age he hadn't got insanely drunk and done stupid things. Just a happy kind of drunken night, where the worst that had ever happened was the time he had stolen a plant pot as a gift for his girlfriend. She was a nice respectable girl and he had treated her well. She had still deserved better though.

            Everything had changed the day he had realised he was gay. He had been living a lie, he wasn't ever going to be a perfect husband, he was never going to please his parents. Why should he behave? It got him nowhere and all he had ever achieved was a miserable life.

            He hadn't stayed around long, moving into the city and joining this group of friends, that were just reckless enough for his tastes, without quite crossing the line into being bad. They were all gay, they were all fun, and he loved them like family.

            “How's the birthday boy?” Yoshiki teased, as he wrapped an arm across Heath's shoulders and swayed drunkenly against him. It was insane to use Heath for support, the dark-haired man had already drunk more than most of the men in the room.

            “Drunk!” Heath declared proudly. “And old.”  
            “Shhh, you're the baby of the group!” Yoshiki complained. “Guess who's coming.”

            “Who?” Heath demanded, but even as he asked the band finished a song and began to play something that felt almost random. He glanced at his friend who was grinning and sat down on the chair offered to him by their mutual friend Toshi. That was the point when he figured it out and he glanced over at the door as his excitement rose within him. They had gotten him a stripper, just like he had asked.

            Grinning he watched as the young man paraded onto the dance floor, that had been cleared already Heath noticed, surprised he had missed the evacuation. The stripper was dressed like a demon, with plastic horns and bat like wings strapped onto his naked back. Having arrived half undressed he was already tempting enough for Heath, but he knew that Yoshiki wouldn't have hired a man not prepared to reveal more.

            “Is he your type?” Yoshiki asked.

            “My type and then some.” Heath confirmed. Young, well-toned, shoulder length dark hair, he was perfection in masculine form. He'd be aroused well before this show was over. Aroused but unashamed, it was nothing his friends hadn't seen before.

            “His name is Sugizo.” Yoshiki replied, it was all he needed to say really before Heath was lost in the show. Heath couldn't help but join in the crowd shouting at Sugizo to undress, and undress the boy certainly did, until there was nothing left covering him but the tiniest black thong Heath had ever seen. From the side you could actually get glimpses of what was hidden beneath, Sugizo wasn't lacking anything, that was for certain.

            Clearly knowing exactly who's birthday it was, Sugizo headed straight for Heath and began to rub his body against him. It was too much and resting his hands on Sugizo's hips he pulled the man closer, their crotches touching, making it clear they were as hard as each other. Sugizo was grinning at the attention, playing for it. This man had an ego for sure but Heath could tell that Sugizo found him attractive and it pleased him greatly. His hand slid over Sugizo's ass, his finger teasing against the mostly exposed hole until he heard Sugizo moan.

            Startled Sugizo moved away, finishing his routine by removing his thong and covering himself with just his hands. Heath got more than the odd flash of what was hidden beneath and it took almost all of his will power not to get up and try and take Sugizo right there on the dance floor. The act ended not long after that, Sugizo leaving with a wave, still trying to hide what he hid beneath his hand.

            Like a bullet Heath was off his seat, following the dancer into the hall and then into the bedroom he had clearly been using as a personal dressing room. He wasn't sure what would happen, he half expected to be thrown out but Sugizo only smiled.

            “Did you enjoy the show?” He asked, with no attempts to hide his nudity now. If anything, Sugizo appeared to want him to look. Either way, Heath couldn't look away.

            “I came here for more, didn't I?” Heath asked. He wasn't sure if Sugizo would give him what he wanted but it was worth a try.

            “That you did,” Sugizo agreed. “But you seem to be confusing a stripped with a whore.”

            “Did I pay you a single yen?” Heath demanded. “I'm here because you're hot, and I suspect you think the same way about me.”

            “Confident much?” Sugizo asked, unable to deny Heath's evaluation of the situation because it was the truth. He wasn't standing here naked and hard for the fun of it, he wanted this man just as much as Heath wanted him. That was why he didn't complain when Heath pulled them together, or when their lips met in a desperate kiss. He didn't put up a fuss when Heath's tongue slid into his mouth, gently caressing his own tongue and making him feel hornier than he had in a long time. This wasn't like him at all, he usually played it safe, but with Heath all ideas of waiting went straight out of the window. His body wanted this and his brain couldn't say no.

            Heath hadn't expected Sugizo to be this eager, but it delighted him to find he was. Nothing could stroke his ego more than being wanted like this and when it was someone as beautiful as Sugizo his pride doubled. He was still young, still desirable and annoying still horny as hell.

            “Suck me off, dirty boy.” Heath encouraged Sugizo, who simply smiled and dropped to his knees. His friends had chosen well when they had hired Sugizo, though he doubted they had known where this would have led. Strippers tended to be the hardest to seduce Heath had found, yet Sugizo had been so easy that it could only be that he wanted this just as badly.

            All thoughts of past conquests fled Heath's mind as Sugizo wrapped his warm mouth around his erection. He moaned in delight, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Sugizo pleasuring himself as he worked his magical tongue over his length. This was the perfect birthday and it justified his decision to stop being so good. Perhaps everything should be in perfect balance? He might not be good but he wasn't evil either.

            He came in a wave of bliss, filling Sugizo's mouth as he watched Sugizo cum over his own thighs. It was a beautiful sight to behold, far better than the dancing that had turned him on in the first place. He wanted more, he needed more, but when he made a move, Sugizo pulled away shaking his head. His no was absolute and Heath sat back on the bed as he watched him clean himself up and get dressed. He supposed he'd already got more than he should have expected from the man, it didn't feel like enough though.

            “Sugizo, can we meet again sometime?” Heath tried. He couldn't let this man go, not when he still craved so much more from him.

            “Like a real date?” Sugizo asked. Was that what it was going to take to sleep with him? It felt like a small price to Heath, he loved the chase.

            “Like a real date.” Heath agreed, smiling as Sugizo named a restaurant and suggested a time to meet. The chase had begun and like a greyhound he wouldn't stop running until he had caught his toy. Sugizo was one man he just wasn't prepared to let go.


End file.
